Canyon Defense
Canyon Defense is a single player game by Miniclip. It was published on March 6, 2008Canyon Defense in thegameslist.com. The game has three different options for style of canyon, each at a different difficulty, as well as the difficulty setting for number of attacks your canyon will receive. Enemy units are ground or air units, each requiring different types of weapon to deal with. With each enemy unit the player destroys they get more money. This money is used to build more defences for the canyon. There is an option to purchase buildings that have different effects and abilities that are useful throughout the game. The game is started with a small amount of money; only enough to buy three basic missile turrets. The player quickly gains more money defending against enemy units. Cannons and Buildings Basic Advanced Buildings Abilities There are 3 abilities a total in the game. Each one of them can be unlocked by building a certain building. While using one of them, a scope circle will show the effect range of the ability. When using an ability, it will not be available for a period of time. When clicking the "Play" button after a round is over, a large amount of the total time left will be removed. Launch Missile The ability to launch a single powerful missile to anywhere in the canyon. Construct Wall The ability to build large blocks to block paths from enemy moving. It does not allow blocking the entire canyon but allows extending the enemies' route, and making short-range cannons effective. Stop Time This ability allows freezing all enemies in the ability's range for a couple of seconds. Selling Another ability is to sell cannons and buildings. However, it does not require waiting for it to be used or buying buildings. Every item sold will add 50% of its original price to the money sum the player has. Enemies Enemy upgrades Enemies have 2 possible upgrades. The first is enemy level. The higher the enemy's level is, the more health it has. Enemy levels range from Lv.1 to Lv.5. As enemy level increase, both health and reward increases. Also, some enemies have upgrades. These upgrades make harming them more difficult. Enemies can have upgrades in all levels, however, an enemy cannot have more than 1 upgrade. *'Autorepair'- the ability to regain health. Enemies with Repair upgrade can repair their health in a low rate, and they can only be destroyed by hitting them in a larger rate until they have no lives left. *'Fast'- the ability to move faster. Sevelar cannos, such as the Missile Turret and the Howitzer, can only hit them if they are coming toards them slowly. *'Shield'- the ability to decrease cannon's damage. Quests There are many quests in the game. By accomplishing a certain task, the player will unlock an ability, like building new weapons. Miniclip awards Gallery Abilities Canyon Defense Ability Launch Missile icon.png|Launch Missile Canyon Defense Ability Construct Wall icon.png|Construct Wall Canyon Defense Ability Stop Time icon.png|Stop Time Canyon Defense Ability Selling icon.png|Selling External links *Canyon Defense *Canyon Defense (.swf) *Canyon Defense Unblocked *Canyon Defense Game Sources and References Category:Games